The Van Allen Legacy My Version
by Isis Marina
Summary: DISCONTINUED STORY!
1. Chapter 1: Help

Note: This is my** _first _**please give me some slack. And please review! Thanks for the reviews.

**The Van Allen Legacy; My Version**

Chapter 1: Help

_The daughter of Gabrielle will bring you to salvation._

_The daughter of Gabrielle will bring you to salvation._

_The daughter of Gabrielle will bring you to salvation._

_The daughter of Gabrielle will-……._

I knock on the door awoke Schuyler.

"Who is it?" she yawned, stretching her arms, raising up.

"Jack. You're going to be late…"

Schuyler frowned, why Jack? Just after I broke……..she wouldn't-she couldn't- think of it.

" Okay. Thanks for the warning." she flopped back down on the girly bed. I mean why did Charles even want her there? She hopped agley of her bed. God, this whole atmosphere was beginning to take a toll on her. When would she ever be herself again? She was beginning to talk like Mimi and her `group'. When will this nightmare ever stop! Grandfather dead, Dylan dead, her unknown sister……who knows where? She went over to her suitcase. It had one navy sock. She looked over at the hamper. At least the maid is coming today to do laundry. Today I'll have to wear Mimi clothes! She thought sarcastically. There was a muffled laugh outside the door. Aww, Jack's using glom on me. Okay. Forget that. What to where she opened the closet. Mimi or Mimi?

A laugh burst through Jack's lips. Mimi or Mimi? He thought what Sky thought. Hilarious.

'_What's so funny?' _Mimi smiled slyly.

'_Oh, nothing.' _Jack smiled back.

' _If it's that ug-!' _

'_Of course not.'_

'_Good. Better keep it that way.' _Mimi kissed Jack on the lips. Mimi thought a minute. What's the best way to make it clear to that slug that he's mine?

"Who needs school." Mimi said seductively.

" We do. Let's go."

" Oh. Abaddon dear. My angel of destruction. Won't you kiss me darling?" She whispered no none was in the hall so why should it matter even if Schuyler heard hear he was hers.

"Let's go."

'_Aw plea-'_

" We need to get to school. It's the last day" Jack grabbed her on the places were he gave her bruises the night before.

"Ow! No it's not!" Mimi cowered. She was actually scared of him again. The same fiery look he had the night before.

"Let's go."

" Fine." She stomped off grabbing his arm. She wasn't about to show him she was scared. Again.

Schuyler listened to this all in the confines of her room, she even used glom too her there silent talk.

"Oh. Abaddon dear. My angel of destruction. Won't you kiss me darling?"

Schuyler rolled her eyes again. Is Mimi desperate or what? She didn't even attempt to make it private.

Schuyler looked down at her not so hideous outfit she had thought would look horrible. She decided on gray Barney's jeans, a black Abercrombie and Fitch top, and black converses. Well at least they have dark shades. She made the bed. And started to cry. Alone in the world. No one else.

"_Cordelia, Grandfather._ _Mom. Help me!" _

Charles came in with a stern face. "You're going to be late."

"Like you care." Schuyler got up and walked out. Schuyler looked back to see a tortured expression on his face. Why would he care about her well being. He took her away from the only real family she had left. And now he's dead. A tear fell down her cheek. Dead. Gone forever. Never to go through the cycle again. She ran to school invisible, not looking back.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked interested. 'She wears dark shades but she's gorgeous I should recruit her for my pose.' Mimi thought.

"Um……..Schuyler Van Allen. I'm temporarily staying at you house." Had Mimi finally gone crazy?

"Oh. I thought you were some new girl or something." Mimi whirled around hitting Schuler in the face with her new purse making her drop her books all over the floor.

"Oops. Did I do that? Lucky me." Mimi flitted off. Schuyler dropped to the floor.

"Need a hand?" Jack offered.

Schuyler held back tears. "No. I'm just fine." She managed to choke out, gathering her books. She stood up to see the perfect platinum blonde, green eyed Jack. Her tears almost fell over.

"You don't look fine." Jack said. "You're wearing Mimi your only family die-. The bell rang.

"I am." Schuyler managed to walk off sluggishly.

"Sky over here." Oliver waved. She was never alone she remebered Oliver, Bliss, and her mother.

" Hey Ollie. Where is Bliss?" She sat down restarting on the painted she started.

"I don't know. No one has seen her all morning."

"Strange."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2: What I Want You To Do

Chapter 2

_No! I won't do it Lucifer!_

_Yes __we__ must kill them all! _Lucifer laughed evilly. _And that stupid little half blood friend of yours. I always knew Allegra was stupid!_

_No! Allegra did what she thought was the best…._

_No she didn't she abandoned everyone so close to I crisis that's why we are better._

_No, no, no, no! I will not listen to your lies Lucifer! _

_How can you not listen to part of yourself daughter?_

_You are not part of me! You evil!_

_We are good. Together._

_No we are evil._

The man in the white suit appeared in front of Bliss.

"Get out of my sight!" Bliss screamed. "You made me kill my stepmother. You made me kill Dylan! You made me almost kill my sister! You made me kill Aggie and Lawrence!"

"Darling. She was only your stepsister. You never liked your stepmother that much. And Dylan was a blue blood not a silver blood. What does he matter to you anyway?"

Bliss's mouth opened with a loud pop. He actually said 'you' no us not we, you as in me. As in I am in individual person who can think for herself. Then she was filled with rage once again. "What does it matter to me? What does it matter to me?! It matters the whole world to me!"

"Daughter. We do not care about him."

"Correction. You as in Morningstar," He smiled at one of his many names " do not care about him. I as in Bliss Llewellyn do."

"We are one."

"No we are not. You are one. I am one. So why don't you get the hell outa my life!" But in her heart she knew they were one. A whole piece together. " I won't accept it."

"Ahh. Denial."

"What are you a therapist?"

"Ha."

" I said get out."

"We are one."

"I-I…. you……we, us."

"We, us together. Forever."

"No!!" Bliss sobbed.

"Yes. Daughter. Yes." He ran his fingers over her delicate curly locks.

" No. No. No."

" Now here is what I want you to do."


	3. Chapter 3: Dress to Impress

Chapter 3

Mimi went to Dior to shop. She was so stressed from that Van Allen girl looking so much prettier than her. That won't happen again exspecially with the surprise ball she won't have a dress to wear. Maybe she'll wear her old layerd clothes then were will the audiences eyes be? Hahaha.

"Madam would you like a-"

"Would you be a person and go get me some yellow snapper." It wasn't a question it was an demand.

"Madam we don't have snapper."

"Hmmm you must be new, aren't you." Mimi looked at her mani, "Well let me tell you how things run around here. " She slowed down her words and pointed to herself, "I, Madeline Force am a V.I.P. I Madeline Force want **_yellow_** snapper. Is that to little to ask?" She waved the dumb new recruit off.

"Idiot," she muttered blowing her freshly manicured nails.

The recruit came back in an hour with yellow snapper. Though it wasn't cooked. Just a few spices on it. She was learning fast.

"I thought this would meet your likings Ms. Force."

"Set it on the table. Next time be faster." she was in the V.I.P room shopping and enjoying caviar. "Leave."

"Lovely dress." The girl said.

Mimi walked over to the mirrors to view the beautiful dress again. She had gotten recovered from the river in Venice. Her bonding had to be the best and with all the stress she was going to fast forward it. Right now. Jack would love it. He was still moping about that half-blood but I think he was beginning to get over it.

White, beautiful, clean, pure. It took a lot of phone calls but she finally got it. The dress from their bonding two cycles ago. Speaking of which where is he?

_Handsome? _She text-ed

_Beautiful? _He text-ed back

_Yup. Were r u?_

_Home. U? _'Petty' Jack thought

_Diors…you think you could come? _

_I'll be there in my tux._

She shut her phone.

"Madam do you like your dress we recovered for you."

"Yes. My father has already paid you I presume?"

Her new personal attendant hesitated not knowing if that was ment for a response or a nod. So she did both. " Yes madam."

You look stupid, decide you fool. Mimi thought. "Good. Take me to your reserved ballroom."

She led me to a plain double door entrance no one was there she had compromised, she thought Jack would like it better this way. All the bouqets of white roses.

The limo pulled up.

"Thank you." she heard Jack say. This was it, he would never think about that stupid half-blood again. She skipped to stand by the priest. "Remember you priest just say 'You two love eachother whether you know it are not and are now bonded." He nodded.

"Hey, Mim-." His eyes widened. "No you can't!"

"Yes I can. Priest!"

"You two love eachother whether you know it or not and or now bonded."

"No!!!" Jack screamed.

"I hope these walls are sound proof." Mimi rolled her eyes and muttered. We are officially bonded. Like she always did she went to fell a change in his heart a gravitation towards her forgetfullness about the light, about Schuyler. But there was none he only loved Schuyler, and she could feel it. The bonding didn't work. That ment he wasn't her true bond.

**I changed this, I meant to put this in the story but I forgot, what it was I wanted to put in. Sorry! **


	4. Chapter 4: Friend

**Note: Please reply at the end I want to know wht my viewers think so I can see if my ideas not only match up with what I want but my viewers want. So please review I want your honest opinions.**

Chapter 4: Friends

Schuyler let herself in through the door to find Jack pacing in front of the door in a tux. What was going on?

"Oh, umm sorry." She tried to walk around him but he kept blocking her with velox. He finally caught her wrist.

"Schuyler answer one question honestly." Jack started.

She owed him at least this. Right? She nodded not trusting her voice fearing it would cause her to go into tears.

"Why did you leave me for that human conduit of yours?" He didn't want to say boyfriend or familiar. That would hurt him to much.

"I………don't feel comfortable…….answering that question." Jack frowned he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but he wanted answers.

" Please? You promised one." He smiled that grin she couldn't resist.

She did promise one…….Shoot. Why did it have to be this question?

"Schuyler?" She melted at the way he said her name. It was irresistible.

" I-I-I didn't." she used velox to run to her room while Jack loosened his grip. Jack got himself together I have other duties to attend to Mimi was not my real bond. I need to find my real bond

"Why?" Schuyler wailed.

Mimi came in to see Jack contemplating on the couch.

_Hey._

_Hey._

Mimi felt uncomfortable she twitled with her fingers. "I am sorry Jack. I though you were my real bond. I guess I was wrong, brother I don't ask you to forgive just to understand.

"I forgive, I'm going out. I'll see you later." Jack said.

"Okay. Bye. Find her."

"Thanks. Bye."

Schuyler wailed into her pillow. Wat did all this mean? Find her. Find who?

'Why is she wailing?' Mimi I think she is his bond I wouldn't be wailing over that. She unlocked using one of her bobypins in her hairSchuylers door and her heart melted she saw herself in Schuyler. It was her every emotion and Schuyler was crying it out. It had to besomething with Jack. She actually felt bad for her.

Mimi sat on Schuyler's bed.

"What do you want?" Schuyler sniffed.

"To comfort you." Why is Mimi saying this? Schuyler thought. Wait. Didn't she lock the door? Oh, well.

"Mimi you hate me." She looked up Schuyler saw she had a beautiful white dress on.

Mimi had to be honest with herself. "No I don't It was all just a game we can talk in eachothers minds because we are twins...." Why was she being so honest?

'What is wrong here?' Schuyler thought

'Everything.' Mimi thought back.

'Oh no. I meant to call Bliss.' Schuyler though randomly.

'Bliss?' Michael had told her to keep tabs on her.

'Yes. But…..Why are you being so nice to me?'

'I see myself in you.'

'Hardly.'

'I do.'

'Hardly.'

'I do.'

'Weird.'

'Not really.'

'Strange.'

'No.'

'Unlike you.'

'Yes. But I think this is the real me everything that happened today'

"Well, let me go call Bliss….I was sort of worried. She wasn't at school today. "

"Yeah."

"Jack said it was the last day of school but,…it's not." Schuyler stopped by the door and looked at Mimi.

Mimi sighed, so she heard their conversation. "He was being angry, he is Angel of Destruction." And your bond....

"Abaddon."

"You know I thought we had nothing in common but, we do, this is the real me and I like you as a friend Schuyler everyone else I have ever known I  
just used them..."

"Yes. For some reason I know it's the real you."

"Maybe not." Mimi sighed. 'She didn't seem to have a to bad of a fashion sense, when it came in dark colors. Great I can't believe I'm saying this.' "Do you want to go shopping with me? I need a dress for a ball Jack is hosting."

"Are you serious? You wouldn't be caught dead talking to me, let alone shopping with me."

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures. And new me's call for new friends."

Schuyler and Mimi both felt this was the begging of a new friendship. One that would never be broken, even over all the cycles.

**Please review, it is really important to me. I am working on chapter 5 currently but I have to go to dance so......I won't be able to work on it. But it will be about Bliss I just honestly don't know what....Thanx if you review. Oh and if you haven't look up Time is Running Out-Muse. It will be important later in the story, but again I don't know where. Something with Schuyler and Jack. Did I give to much away! oops....! **


	5. Chapter 5: Opportunities

**_Note: Please review. Good and Bad comments. Criticism and Praise. Please enjoy and again please review. Thank you._**

**Chapter 5: Opportunities**

'I will not kill anyone. I will not do what you want me to do!'

Bliss's phone rang. Finally a distraction.

"Hello, you are speaking to Bliss Llewellyn."

"Hi, Bliss it's me. Schuyler."

"Oh, umm. How are you?"

"Fine. How are you?"

How am I? Bliss wondered…..

"Uh, okay I guess."

"I guess?"

"Yes, well I'm still going through I tough time." Her sister was officially reported dead. She clutched Lucifer's bane. A feeling of relief washed through her.

"Oh. Your stepmother and half-sister. I am sorry."

"Call her sister. She was like that to me." Even though I killed her. No, he killed her my necklace protected me. She remembered the conversation Lucifer and her had that day in Corcovado.

'That is why you like this necklace so much. Why you feel safe when you touch it. Why you won't ever take it off.' Lucifer cooed.

'It can't be, why-'

"Bliss. Bliss. Hello?" Scuyler interupted.

"Oh, sorry Sky gotta go."

"Okay. Bye. See you Saturday." Bliss hung up. Saturday? Would she be seen Saturday? The door bell rang.

"I'll get it daddy." She called to her father as she walked across the downstairs living room, even though he had made no attempt to go the door since they got home from Corcovado.

"Sure, sweetie." He mumbled. He still loved her despite what she was a silver blood, Morning star's daughter his own flesh and bloood his pawn. He and his wife were in on it the whole time. I was Maggie Stanford. My fiancé Dylan, otherwise known as my bond Steven, had found another girl he liked better at the Patricians Ball. I saw him stare at her for endless hours, talk to her more than me, it wasn't my fault I was insane, that my cycle parents freaked out, that the committee decided to send me to a home for the insane and told me to be good, that once I got out and was engaged my man found another woman, that I confronted him, that he about strangled/beat me to death, he didn't know what to do with me he dumped me in the river, then silver bloods found me, took me to Lucifer, then Lucifer decided to give the humans and blue bloods a scare he sucked me almost dry until most of him was in me. After some time Lethian heard that some blue bloods were going to check out the place they were in hiding, so he dumped me back in the river, he didn't expect the police to find me and send me to the morgue, so he stole me back from them morgue and decided to finish the job he started. He was in me, I-I-I-I was in him,…………….We are one.

"Yes?" I answered the door bell.

"Is this Bliss Llewellyn's residence?"

"Yes this is I am her."

"You are invited to Madeline and Benjamin Force's pre-bonding ball and after party. Saturday from 6:00-8:00 p.m. for the ball 8:30-1:00. The ball will be at the Guggenheim. The after party will be at the Force's residence. For the ball you are to were formal clothes, for the after party you are to wear nice casual clothes."

"Thank you." She shut the door in his face.

'Daughter. This is the perfect opportunity.'

'No.'

'Yes we are one. We shall go.'

'We are one. We will not go.'

'We shall see about that.'

'Sure. But, I will **not** go. You will not go. You will not control me to go.'

'Okay.' Bliss turned into Lucifer's disguised silver blood form.

She heard the voices of all trapped in her head. But, she didn't care. She was Lucifer.

"Let's go hunt." Lucifer's voice growled.

'What's on the plate today father?'

'Soos Kemble.'

'Not the half blood.' Disappointment flooded her essence.

'She's next, but we will make her suffer first.'

'Yes!'


	6. Chapter 6: Right! or Wrong?

**I beg of you review. Disclaimer: I am Mel-. Okay no I'm no Mellisa De La Cruz I do not own Blue Bloods, *sniff sniff*. But I do own the char-. O.k. Fine I don't own the characters either. But I wil-. No I will not. **sigh**. But I love them so please read and *sigh/sniff/pout/huff/lol/* Oh you the point! **

Chapter 6: Right! or Wrong?

Schuyler came back to my room.

"When do you want to shop for dresses?" she asked.

"Anytime is fine. How about you, Schuyler?" Mimi questioned.

"I have a few things to do."

"Okay take your time."

Schuyler went out and closed her door. I wonder what she's doing…..Mimi went to Schuyler's door.

"Ollie?" Schuyler asked into the phone.

" Yeah Sky. What's up? ." Mimi strained to hear.

"I can't meet you The Bank tonight."

"Why?" Oliver sounded pissed. Like he thought it was Jack.

"I'm…..going to go…..shopping for a dress."

"Come on Sky. Shopping? Please."

"Well it's true. I'm getting a dress for the um uh bonding thingy."

"Whatever."

"Oliver, I can meet you Monday or something. Can you give my a break? I just saw you yesterday." Schuyler sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"Sky don't cry. I'll meet you at the bank Monday usual time, 6 o'clock."

"Okay. See you later." Schuyler sniffled. Still sneaking to see the human. Mimi thought.

"Okay, Sky. Bye." Oliver hung up.

"Bye….." she murmured in the dead phone.

"Okay. One thing down another to go. I've really got to change I mean Mimi wouldn't want to be caught dead with me."

'Bright colors. Something. Pristine, Bright and Dressy.' She opened her closet. 'That shouldn't be hard. How about these blue stilettos, this yellow barney's top, and these green barney's jeans. That should be bright enough, now this small blue handbag, with these topaz earrings and necklace ensemble.'

Wow Schuyler must really know my style. "Madeline? Are you going somewhere?" Fa-, Charles came up behind me.

"With Schuyler to shop for a ball, bonding, and after party outfits with me!"

"O.K. But I need to talk to her and I demand you go to room and stay there for the duration of our talk."

"Okay dad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard Mimi walk away. "Schuyler. I need to talk to you." Charles called my name.

"Come in." I had changed and called Oliver so I was ready to roll for Mimi.

"Schuyler Van Allen." He came in here we go, "I do not hate you or your mother."

"Lies. You call her mother, she's Gabriel to you. If you can't call her what she is you have no respect for her or me."

His eyes widened "You think I don't love her, that I don't respect her!"

"I believe you love her, I can't say you respect her."

"How could I not she's my broken bond, my other half, my soul mate. I respect her and love her and love her. I do the same to you!"

"Then show it."

"I have to be strong, Gabriel hurt me in more ways than you know. I have to keep you from that Hazard-Perry boy, he's your familiar. You love him I can't let you break your prophesied underlying bond with Ja-."

"With who?!"

"No one."

"With…….Jack?" It can't be true.

"No one." I read his mind. 'Yes Jack your bond, Mimi is Kingsley's. Even if Jack and Mimi bondel……' he realized what I was doing.

"I am bonded with Jack………………"

"Yes." He admitted. "Dark and Light concede."

"Jack……" I flopped on the bed. Mimi gasped outside. ' That's why I knew she would win that's why for all my lives I have actually been bonded to Kingley.' Mimi remembered her real memories not the ones Gabriel and Charles had placed in her mind, Kingsley's long brown hair. Shiny Green eyes. Beautiful. And young.

"Oh, no Mimi……"

"She's fine, she's in the clouds."

"I am not in the clouds!"

"Denial."

"Fine, I am." Mimi came in.

I heard the limo pull up and one person get out. He clanked up the stairs. My real bond Jack.

Jack came in. " Schuyler I looked up all the prophecies you will bring us to salvation you are my bon-" I kissed him so abruptly he about fell down. "You know?"

"Yes. My angel."

"Of course our salvation."

"Come on sit up you two." Mimi said playfully.

"Mimi back off."

"Jack, Mimi and I are friends."

"Who are you and what have you done with Schuyler."

Mimi and I burst out in laughter.

"I'm serious." He was serious I could tell.

"Well I decided Schuyler and I had more in common, and we balance out each other."

"I guess that makes sense…"

"Yes it does." I turned toward the door, to see my mother standing there all smiles and beautiful.

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"Is it really you?"

"Yes I just woke up." Something about her.

"But you have to have a trial…."

"Actually Charles as the reinstated Regis is calling a immediate meeting. To fill in the spots of the lost members of the conclave Jack, Mimi, and you will."

"But the trial…."

"I am letting your mother stay." Charles stated firmly. "We just renewed our bond." Something about Charles, Trinity, and this Allegra was not right.

"Wonderful!" Trinity came in.

Everyone but me launched into a heavy duty conversation. I had a really bad felling in my gut. Something wasn't right.

**My disclaimer is one of a kind! lol. Thanks for reviewing. Hint hint! **


	7. Chapter 7: 3 Deaths

**Notes: This will probably be my shortest chapter but it ends with a bang. So please enjoy and please review. Disclaimer: I am Mellisa De La Cruz's sis-. Oh, no wait does she even have a sister? I am Mellisa De La Cruz's bro-. Does she even have a brother? Ummm, I am Mellisa De La Cruz's Uncle Ben, who owns-. No I'm none of those sadly and I do not own Jack. Wonderful, Wonderful Ja-. I mean thank you please enjoy. ****(*Cheers to another wonderful disclaimer.*) Oh, and I redid part of the story Mimi and Jack bonded and he still thought of Schuyler so they realized they weren't eachothers real bonds okay. Now you may read.**

'I hope they go on their shopping trip soon.'

'Don't fret daughter all is well. If we don't get her today we can get her another time.'

'True. But I want to get that halfblooded freak NOW!'

'Silence do not let your subconscious control you!'

'What?'

'Forget I ever said that.' Soos Kemble was banging around in our heads "Let me out! My father will have you exiled and sentenced to death. Real death! Do you here me!!" So spontaneous….So LOUD!

'Shut up!' I yelled. I heard her whimper along with Angela and everyone trapped in my head. Ha. Ha. HA!

'Daughter focus!' Lucifer demanded.

'What?' I asked in a cute girly voice.

'Just focus.'

'Kay.' I thought about what he said before. 'Do not let your subconscious control you.' Whatever stupid subconscious.

'We'll come back another time for Schuyler Van Allen.'

I pouted 'Why not now?'

'I want them all to suffer first.'

'What?'

'You'll see attack them where they are most vulnerable.'

'Good strategy father.'

'Wait for it. 5.…4...3...2...1...'

The next thing I heard were screams. I heard screams not Lucifer and…me. Just me the real me, heard blood curdling screams.

'Father! Make them-' He shut me off. Controlled us. Regained full control. I couldn't scream but he made me look. The dead body of Allegra Van Allen was lying on the floor in a pool of blood at our feet. Along with Charles and Trinity. We everyone in my head were all screaming.

**Note: I promise to be ur very berry bestist friend if you review! Sorry for any confusion. Sometimes it's hard trying to do the whole Bliss/Lucifer thing. **


	8. Chapter 8: Marks

**Notes. I knlw, I know, most questions will be answered in the chapter after this. I am writing 2 stories possibly 3 and it has to find time/creativness for both stories, so I beg of you to please give me some slack. Disclaimer: I do not own anything written/touched/smelled by Mellisa De La Cruz. Oh, I changed the story Mimi and Jack bonded it didn't work so they knew they weren't eachother's real bond. And will not update until I have at least 5 reviews.**

"Oh my God!" I screamed. My mom Charles and Trinity lay dead on the floor. I looked up to see the silver blood who killed them. Staring at me intently.

"You will have to kill me sis." It hissed.

Sis? "Shut up daughter." I hadn't said anything. Who is this who killed all of my family off? They must reveal themselves. I felt a power surge. My sword I always carried with me now, glowed underneath my clothes. This must be Lucifer.

"You will not get us today." Lucifer hissed. It flew out, but before I thought I heard Bliss's voice go "Sorry." I looked at my mother I looked at Charles I looked at Trinity. They faded into a strange black mist. Great. Just when I finally got my mother back and then she was gone. But she was Gabrielle. This shouldn't happen she should have her sword. Or some sword.

My phone rang. It was the hospital.

"Ms. Van Allen, I am sorry to have to deliver this to you. But or corner just confirmed that Allegra Van Allen died."

This shouldn't be happening. I plopped on my bed, I hadn't even realized I had gotten up.

"Died?…."

"Yes but the strange thing about it though is she kept whispering your name just before….."

"She died."

"Yes. I am very sorry for you and your family."

I wanted to say I had no family left. But I guess that wouldn't be true.

"I accept your condolences. Thank you. I will be over there by 6 o'clock." I snapped the phone shut.

"No shopping. Huh?" I could tell Mimi was trying to brighten up the mood, I could also tell she was very sad herself.

"No shopping." She tried to smile, but it didn't look like hers. Her smile was too sad, and she looked very vulnerable I got up to look at myself, then looked at Jack, we all looked vulnerable. I'll trying not to cry, all doing a very horrible job at it. Even at this moment after all the adults in my family had met their demise, I still felt something was wrong, weird, strange. I went back and sat down by Jack. He put his arm around me Mimi sat by me. In this moment of sadness, weirdness, confusion, wrongness, strangeness I felt somewhere deep in my soul everything would be all right. We sat there like this until the sun started to set.

"There is a committee meeting today." Jack announced voice broken. "Who will be the new Regis?" Forsyth got voted in for the position but he objected saying he had no experience and was not fit to do the work. So then Charles got to take it but he just died. So now the position is open again.

"Obviously the elders aren't cutting it. I think Schuyler should hold the office." Mimi said.

"Are you serious? I have no experience on any of the Conclave for _**Elders**_." I emphasized the word.

"Neither did I but I got on the committee. So did Mimi. You'd be great."

"Especially if the legend is true and whoever Lucifer has taken over I guess is your sister."

"You knew about that?"

"No but that silver blood said that you would have to kill her sis."

"This life just keeps getting more and more weird." Mimi commented.

"I know." I grimaced. My life was far less complicated before this came along.

"Committee meeting starts in 30 seconds." You know what amazed me was that Jack could still worry about committee meetings when he just saw his father killed right before his eyes.

"He hasn't been much of a father lately." Mimi and Jack said in unison.

"Still….Let's get going running will be a lot faster." They nodded in agreement. I started off with Jack holding my hand close by and Mimi running behind.

"If we run fast enough we can get sown the emergency stairs without anyone knowing." Mimi whispered.

"Then let's kick it up a notch." I tried to grin back but it didn't work. I cold tell, I was still to sad.

"I'm sorry." Mimi said.

"I am sorry to." We ran well more flew our feet didn't even touch the ground into the Force Tower and Jack guided us to where they now held the committee meetings. A few months after the incident in the Repository and Corcovado they relocated. Jack took a seat next to the middle and gestured me to sit in the middle. Mimi sat beside me. The elders beside Mimi and Jack were astonished.

"Mr. Force why is Ms. Van Allen in the middle? Isn't your father supposed to be there?" One of the elders said.

"Yes. But he along with our mother and Schuyler's mother were attached by a silver blood and have died. Saying that Schuyler is my real bond and I would technically have inherited the Regis's position I would like to resign and pass a vote onto Ms. Van Allen." He announced.

"She is officially the prophesied child." I whirled toward the door to see Kingsley standing there. "I have tested her while she was sleeping her blood is the exact match…..so are her marks." I blushed I didn't know how I felt knowing a stranger had taken blood from me. Though to think of it, it makes sense the back of my neck had been a little itchy. But, I don't get I don't have any marks.

"What marks?" I asked.

"The marks signing of the high archangels appearance. You have a history no one could see it until you got your marks and no one but me has tried, since you just got you're marks last night. Here take a mirror." He came across the floor and handed me a mirror. Jack pulled my hair up and gasped. I put the mirror behind my back and placed it to where I could see my neck and others could see it too. There were murmurs and gasps. I just stared at a Bible with an Archangel sword on top all glowing in gold.

**Notes: I couldn't think of another good symbol. Since her mother is an archangel and she has the archangel mark. I thought it was a** **good idea... Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Living's My Curse

How could I kill them? I my head free of shook that thought. No, No, No, Bliss stop blaming yourself it was Lucifer.

_Us, child Us. _

Bliss looked at the in her room mirror she saw Schuyler being stated the new Regis. And a glowing mark on the back of her neck. So, she was the savior the one that had to kill her sister. Whom is me. She sighed. She actually liked the idea of being killed for good.

"I sound so psychotic." She laughed at herself. Lucifer would have to come up with some other plan…. Wasn't it better having a known way to know how he comes back. Well if I am killed he is killed. So it won't matter.

_How can you think about us getting killed darling? _

Bliss ignored him. She sipped her wine and stared at the mirror. Schuyler was walking away from the force building heading to the hospital with Jack, Mimi, and Kingsley.

"Well there is one bright side to this." Jack said.

"What?" Kingsley asked curiously holding Mimi's hand.

"We have a great leader." Jack looked at Schuyler endearingly.

"True." Mimi said.

"And that leader has great friends." I shunned away from the mirror and fell on the bed.

_Do you not like the talent of being able to see your friends at all times and traveling to the mirror to see them?_

Bliss ignored him again.I could travel to Schuyler and them and explain all of this mess.

_No!!_ Lucifer roared and sent me into shocking pain. My I twitched then he stopped.

I thought of all the people I had killed. My stepmother, my stepsister, people I didn't even know, Dylan, Angela, Soos, Trinity, Charles, Allegra. Then of the victims, Me, parents and family of all the people I have killed, Angela's parents, Soos's parents, Jack, Mimi, Schuyler everyone.

I can't believe this. Lucifer is more coldhearted then I would have imagined. I looked at the mirror and saw Schuyler kissing Jack in the middle of a heavy rain. They stopped.

"I love you." Schuyler gasped

"I love you too." Jack murmured. They kissed again.

"We should get to the hospital and the others." I jumped through the mirror and stood a block away from Schuyler and Jack. I took a deep breath in.

"Hey Sky! Hey Jack!" Trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh hey Bliss." Sky said. I ran at inhuman speed towards them. "We were just going to see my mom……She died…"

"I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" I was sorry.

"Would you mind to coming with me?…."

"Oh no. Not at all. Would you like me to call Ollie?"

"No. I'll call him when we get there."

I pretended to be suspicious of two of them. Jack's arm was wound around Schuyler's waist.

"Did I, um, interrupt something here."

"A little. I'll explain on the way. If that's alright with you? " He looked at Schuyler.

"It's okay I can explain. But let's run. I don't want to get wetter."

"You're already soaking." I joked.

"We know!" The laughed in unison. "Let's go." We ran on the way Schuyler was filling me in on everything I already knew.

"So that's it we're bonded."

"How about the ball and Mimi and the fact they could talk in each others minds?" I asked on topics I didn't know.

"Well the ball and after party will be for us" they squeezed each others locked hands "Our bonding will be Sunday, Mimi is bonded to Kingsley who's bonding just happened Charles did it, and Mimi are brother and sister so they can hear each other just like I can here Mimi and Jack."

"My love shall we take the stairs?" Jack asked

"Yes my love." Schuyler replied. We ran up the stairs, to greet a friendly looking nurse.

"Emily." She acknowledged.

"Ms. Van Allen if you are here to see you mother you are to late. A man named Charles Force has taken her. She woke up it's a miracle. Just as they were about to ship her to the morgue she woke up saying where is my baby? where is Schuyler? Mr. Force came in to visit her and saw her state of well being. So we took some test she was fine and let her go. Mr. Force said to tell you if to meet him and her at the Van Allen house. Also, three people are waiting in the north parking lot for you"

"Thank you for your information." Jack said

"Pleasure to be of service." I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come to see Gabriel.

"Excuse me." I said in a monotone and quickly slid back into a nearby bathroom.

"What?" Schuyler turned around "Bliss? Bliss?"

"We should go we don't want to keep Mimi and Kingsley waiting. And the other visitor."

Schuyler nodded. "I am just going to check out the bathroom."

Shoot! She came in to see me drizzling water over my red curly hair.

"Bliss? Are you alright?" She sounded concerned. I looked up at her with a smile of reassurance.

"Yes Schuyler I am fine don't worry I think I am just going to head home."

"Okay. Do you want me to run with you…? Or…."

"I'll be fine."

"Well watch out for the silver bloods."

"Ya I'll watch out for myself, same for yourself." Watch out for me. I added silently

"Okay Bliss be careful. She warned."

"Ya'll be careful I'll be fine." Sure I'll be fine when I am dead.

"Bye." She called walking out the door.

"Bye." I whispered reaching out for my friend. Whom I must never be around again. I opened the window and jumped down 20 stories. And to my dismay, I lived.


End file.
